How Spyro met Blaze
by Flyder the Dragon
Summary: NOTICE: I'll be writing a sequal! It's titled A new life, A new dream.
1. Chapter 1

_**How Spyro met Blaze.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in this story.**_

Spyro was walking through Sheep Meadow. Moths of all sizes were flying around. But only one caught his eye.

"WOW" Spyro exclaimed. "The mega-ultra rare Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!"

The moth -at least 3 times the size of Spyro- screeched loudly.

"WHAT are you yelling about?!" shouted a bright blue dragoness.

"The one-and-only Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! By the way, your beautiful."

"Errr... thanks!" said the dragoness, blushing.

Spyro took a photo of the moth- and then the dragoness.

"Finally! Photographic evidence!"

"Errr...my names Blaze. And you are?"

"I'm Spyro!" he shouted, running off

_**First day of high school, a month later...**_

Spyro walked up the stairs that would take him to his new school. A beautiful dragoness joined him.

"Hi Blaze, how were your...BLAZE?!"

"SPYRO?"

They started to pash each other.

"I can't believe it's you Spyro..." she said. She kissed him again.

"It's good to see you...WHOA!" he suddenly exclaimed, grabbing his camera.

"What?. Just last month, you got excited over a giant moth!"

"The legendary Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon! I never thought i'd live to see it!"

"BLODDY HELL! I THOUGHT THE MOTH WAS BIG!" Blaze bellowed.

The Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon was at least 5 times as big as the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.

"Soooo..." said Spyro, finally finishing photographing the massive dragon from several angles.

"We'd better get to the office. You know, to sign up and stuff." said Blaze

"Right Blaze." replied Spyro.

_**P.S- If im not mistaken, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon IS at least 5 times bigger than Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.**_


	2. Blaze's Secret

_**Chapter 2- Blaze's Secret**_

_**Disclaimer: I won't own anything in this story.**_

"Everyone, we have some new students arriving today!" shouted the teacher.

"YES! Fresh blood to pick on!" shouted a tough looking dragon.

"I wouldn't count on it. We have the Prophecy Dragon himself joinng. And also a princess."

Spyro's eyes widened. "A princess? Too bad i'm going out with Blaze..." he thought.

"Prophecy Dragon? I know that's Spyro." Blaze thought at the same time.

"I'll pick on anyone...BUT the Prophecy Dragon." said the "tough" dragon.

"I hope Spyro doesn't find out my secret." Blaze thought again.

_**Later...**_

"Soooo...doing anything later?" Blaze asked.

"Apart from walking you home, nothing." replied Spyro.

"Oh! You don't have to..."

" I want to, my love..."

Blaze blushed the brightest red you could think of. They started to pash each other again...just as their teacher walked past.

"Ok you two." he said, making them jump. "You can do that after school."

"Sorry sir" said Blaze, still blushing.

_**After school...**_

"Ummm Spyro? Your house is back that way..."

"I said i was walking you home." Spyro replied.

"And I said you didn't have to." Blaze replied back.

"Oh! Blaze! There you are!" shouted a neat looking dragon.

"Hi dad. How are..."

That was all Blaze said before an ear-splitting roar filled the area.

It was the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon.

_**I plan to make the last chapter as long as possible. I'll give you a little clue- Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon kills someone.**_

_**(I had the misfortune of having to face one in Forbidden Memories.)**_

_**Flyder: Will the giant moth be in it?**_

_**Daniel: No. And where did you come from?**_

_**Flyder: Just watching.**_

_**Blaze: Just let her into the story.**_

_**Daniel: Hmmm...(secretly thinks about killing her off.) Ok!**_

_**Flyder: YAY!**_


	3. Blueeyes VS Great Moth

_**Chapter 3- Blue-eyes VS Great Moth.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or locations in this story.(except Flyder, if i use her in the story.)**_

_**Flyder: Who gets killed?**_

_**Daniel: Read the story and find out! I'm not telling anyone!**_

Blue-eyes was being chased by a huge poison cloud. Inside the cloud was...

"Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Spyro exclaimed. "It must be immune to poisons..."

"Wish we all were." replied Blaze.

"Lucky the poison isn't raining down on us." Blaze's father said.

"Princess, reckon you could run home and get my scepter?"

"...Princess?!" exclaimed Spyro. "That means he's a king!"

"Sorry she didn't tell you." the King said.

"And you won't beat them...Blue-eyes tried to kill me when I was photographing it."

Blaze returned 10 minutes later with a large scepter.

"My scepter can contain the powers of creatures larger than Blue-eyes."

Spyro ignored him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a princess?" Spyro asked

"I didn't know how you would react." she answered, as a dust ball hit Blue-eyes.

This time, he lost it. He turned around, reared up, and let loose the largest Hyper Beam ever in recorded history. Great Moth deflected it with a huge whirlwind. Soon, the fight was long gone.

"Looks like they're heading towards the castle!" Blaze shouted.

_**10 minutes later, at the castle...**_

They arrived at the castle to find Blue-eyes towering over an absolutely terrified Flyder.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP! she screamed.

"But how?" Spyro asked, staring at the 3-headed dragon. "Just ONE of those heads is enough to kill us."

"THIS!" the King bellowed. The Hyper Beam he was about to use was absorbed by the scepter...then shot back at him. Blue-eyes turned around, thinking Great Moth had fired it. He ignored the moth. Instead, he slammed his tail against the castle, causing the whole wall to come crashing down. A large, sharp part shot out and hit the King, impaling him against a tree.

"DAD!" Blaze screamed

"...Kill him...for...me..." he said, with his last breath.

"No...please no..." she sobbed

Spyro lost it. He grabbed the scepter. No-one noticed the moth had poisoned the Blue-eyes.

"LET'S END THIS NOW!" he bellowed, firing huge balls of light at him. By now, Blue-eyes was so weak he was trying and failing to kill the Great Moth, who was continuing to rain poisonous dust over him. Soon, he was joined by 3 Blue-eyes White Dragons, his weaker counterparts. Quick as a flash, Great Moth began to poison them too. Suddenly, the 3 Blue-eyes White Dragons began glowing. They fused together. There was a flash of light. And in their place stood...

"SON OF A BITCH!" Spyro bellowed.

They had formed another Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon. Right on cue, Great Moth started to poison it.

"L-looks like h-he's fighting our b-battle" Blaze said, choking on her tears. Spyro embraced her.

Blue-eyes was now focused entirely on Great Moth. Quickly, when Blue-eyes wasn't looking, Spyro grabbed Flyder and ran.

"Thank goodness we're out of there!" Blaze said 5 minutes later, still crying.

"Yeah. And thanks for saving me..." Flyder added, hugging Spyro. Later, they were joined by the Great Moth, carrying the blood soaked king. It then flew off.

"Oh dad..." Blaze said, collapsing with grief again.

_**5 years later...**_

The whole realm turned up to see Spyro and Blaze together as a King and Queen for the first time. Even the Great Moth, who always remembered their faces, turned up. The wall was rebuilt, and a huge stone statue of a moth poisoning a large dragon was erected in the center of the park.

"Feels good to be a king." said the now 18 year old Spyro. Blaze kissed him.

"If only father could be here to see this...he'd be so proud..." replied Blaze. Spyro could see a tear coming out of her eye. He wiped it off with his claw. The royal adviser stood on the front steps.

"It's been 5 years to this day that the last king was killed in the battle against the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon. Fortunately, the Great Moth was victorious, and returned the king to his daughter." He looked up at Blaze.

He then pointed to the statue, which was also the king's grave.

"Feel free to pay respects to the king as you wish." he finished, walking back inside. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

"You feel like going for a walk Blaze?" Spyro asked.

"No. All I want to do is go to sleep." she replied, yawning. She kissed him then walked off.

"Sweet dreams Blaze" he said, following her.

_**Well, that was the final chapter. Spyro and Blaze become the new King and Queen. And I finally killed Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!**_

_**Flyder: Big deal! I have to deal with Ember all the time!**_

_**Daniel: It's fun watching 2 girls fighting over the 1 guy!**_

_**Spyro: Even if they happen to be my sisters. Which I don't see the point of them fighting.**_

_**Daniel: Go home! You have a kingdom to run!**_

_**Spyro: Fine...**_


End file.
